When The Eds Come Knocking
by MegaRdaniels
Summary: A sadden June moves to Peach Creek and meets the Eds.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or The Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**New Neighbors**

It was a warm Monday morning in the col-de-sac, a certain Asian girl with black hair with a strand of purple on the side wearing a T Shirt with a purple dragonfly on the center was helping her father unpack. She was sad that her little brother, grandmother, and her dog were killed during a battle against Roon. Though happy she won, that didn't feel her with joy, and with the news popping all over the place with her hometown destroyed by "natural" causes, she feels like an outcast. She felt very lonesome, this concerned her parents. After Juniper exposed them of the supernatural occurences, her parents became alot closer to June.

Dennis felt sorry for Juniper. June's older brother became overprotective as well as her father to her. Her mother soon followed that same route.

After they've unpacked, Dennis went inside leaving June alone. She sat on the steps of her new home. It was quiet, too quiet. Her father came out and saw her sighing. He began to sit with her and tell her that she needs to let things go and that things are going to be alright. However, what he thought that it would make her feel better, he made it worse. Juniper's tears began to slowly slide down her cheeks. He rubs her on the back as she begins to cry.

Meanwhile in Ed's house, Ed woke up with a pencil stuck on his neck. He got up, scratched his behind, and yawned a deadly yawn. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He took a comb (if you can call it a comb) and combed his hair.

"Nice hair means gravy," he said not making any sense at all. When he got out of the bathroom, his door was kicked open. It was none other than the wise crack, scam artist, Eddy.

"Yo, monobrow!" he said.

"Eddy!" Ed exclaimed as he ran over and gave Eddy a death hug. It was so tight that Eddy could hardly breathe.

"I'll give you a good 9 seconds to get off me," Eddy said.

"Okay," Ed said letting go of Eddy.

"We have a new neighbor, and Double D says that we must go and meet this whoever this is," he said.

"Ooh ooh, is it a taratula, or ooh ooh, a giant spider of the 9th dimension that comes here to suck our brains and use it to make chicken people?" Ed asked a stupid question.

"Sometimes I wonder what's going on in your little head of yours," Eddy said.

Outside, a boy wearing a red T Shirt with a hat that looks like a sock was carrying cake. Ed, the first one to see the cake sprinted towards Double D and lunged up towards him.

"Cake!" he yelled.

Double D turned around quickly and saw that Ed was heading straight for the cake.

"Ed!" Double D yelled causing Ed to stop in mid air. He then fell on his face.

"What's with the cake?" Eddy asked, "We're meeting neighbors, not gods!" Eddy said.

"On the contrary Eddy," Edd began, "This is to introduce to the new folks. A friendly welcome to our neighborhood, and plus, do you see the kids out?" he asked.

"Well, um no," Eddy answered while a cricket is making it's usual sound.

Then Ed pointed to a young Asian girl sobbing while in the arms of a man.

"Oh dear!" Edd said.

Eddy paid no attention until he heard a young girl crying.

"Who's crying?" Eddy asked.

Ed pointed but then his finger was slapped by Edd.

"It's rude to point Ed," he said.

"Sorry, Double D," Ed said.

When the man got up, so did the girl. the Eds watched her as she followed her father back to the house.

"Who was that girl?" Eddy asked.

"A jawbreaker?" Ed guessed.

"Shut up Ed," Eddy said.

**Author's Note.**

**Okay, I first thought that this could not be done until I read a fanfic of a pairing between Johnny Test and juniper Lee which surprisingly worked. So I thought that how about I make an Edd/Juniper pairing. I know what you guys are thinking. How can this be done? Well, here's an answer, I don't know. Let's just let the story evolve from here.**

**Are you up for the Juniper/Edd pairing? Or do you want me to deleat the story? **

**Either way review, they are all appreciated.**

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or the Life and Times of Juniper Lee. they belong to their rightful creators and writers and I repeat. The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and Ed Edd n Eddy do not belong to me. Both JL and Ed Edd n Eddy are owned by Cartoon Network.**

**Hey and I'm back! This is the second chapter of this fanfic. i hope you the readers enjoy. **

**Start the fic**

**Ed!**

The Eds made their way for the Lee Residence. When they got there, Double D knocked on the door. They waited for 5 minutes but no response.

"Come on!" Eddy was beggining to lose his patience. Ed in the other hand was smiling his usual odd smile as Edd was the only one in the trio who had enough patience.

"Calm down Eddy," Edd said, "These are our new neighbors. Usually, it'll take them a little longer to get themselves aquainted before..." Edd went on and on about the behaviors of a newcomer. Eddy yawned with boredom. Ed broke the silence.

"Snores-ville!" he yelped.

"Yeah! Snores-ville!" Eddy repeated.

Edd became annoyed. He sighed and knocked on the door again, again no respose.

"These are one of the most stubborn neighbors I will never meet," Eddy pointed out. Edd continued to wait. Not risking anymore of his time, Eddy whispered into Ed's ear about something incredibly stupid to get their attention. It was not enough that they had a bad rep already. So why add disturb the new neighbors in the list.

Ed retreated from the sight to get what Eddy told him to get. Edd turned around and saw Ed running in the street with his head swaying in the wind as usual. However, Edd pointed out that if Ed is out of the trio and it's just him and Eddy, something is up.

"Eddy, what did you just tell Ed to do?" he asked.

"Something that is worth my time," Eddy said.

Edd sighed. "What kind of world do you live in, Eddy?" Edd asked.

"The good life and yours egghead?" Eddy asked.

Edd glared, turned around and knocked again for the third time annoying Eddy.

"Hmm, they must be busy," Edd presumed as he gently left the cake on the Lee Family's doorsteps.

Edd and Eddy left their lawn only to find Ed carrying a one ton car running throught the woods. Edd was wide eyed. He looked back at the Lee house and finds a teenage boy with spiky hair wearing a brown shirt with a face in the front. He looked more like someone from a '60s gangter movie (minus that he wasn't a gangter). Dennis picked up the cake only to find a deranged teenaged boy wearing a green jacket over a red and white striped shirt carrying a car heading to his house. Thinking that he was having hallucinations, he carried the cake to the house and shut the door. To add to it, he also locked it just in case.

"Who was it?" asked Mr. Lee.

"Cake," Dennis said simply as he walked upstares to Juniper's room.

Meanwhile outside.

"ED!" Edd shouted pursuing Ed.

Eddy giggled.

"Throwing car, throwing car, throwing car!" Ed said repeating himself over and over and over again. To make it more worse, a bald kid named Jonny and a hunk of wood named Plank was in the car having the time of their lives.

"Wahoo hoo hoo! Ride on cowboy!" Jonny yelled exclaimed.

"Woo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Way to go lumpy!" Eddy said encouraging him to hurl the car straight to the Lee Residence.

"Ed, you better not..." but it was too late. he hurld the car straight up in the air with Jonny and Plank still inside.

"You threw the car in the air," Edd said softly, ashamed.

"Now those suckers will say what's up!" Eddy said. then before they know it, the car crashed, but not by the Lee's residence, no but in an empty house next to the Lee's.

"Oh dear! Jonny!" Edd said.

"I'm okay!" Jonny said from the distance before the car exploded.

Ed looked at Jonny flying across the yard of the empty house that will never get sold.

"Holy momma!" Jonny said.

"What have we done," Edd said. The suddenly...

"Oh lord!" Edd said. Eddy and Ed began to laugh. Jonny was glued to the window on the second floor of the Lee's house.

"I'll get you down, Jonny!" Edd said running back to his house to get the latter.

"Oh this is just so rich!" Eddy said laughing so hard that he fell down to the ground trying to combat the pain from his stomach. Ed bumped his head in the log from laughing that hard.

Meanwhile, Jonny caught a glimpse of the Asian girl laying on her bed. He sees Dennis carrying a slice of cake for her. she gets up and sat on her bed. Since Jonny was outside, he could only hear mumbles from the two people's mouthes. He was lucky that both Juniper or Dennis saw him.

He slowly began to lose his grip on the window. Beneath him, Edd was setting up the latter until Jonny fell on his face. Both were knocked unconscience. Even inside the house, Juniper could hear the colison outside, so did Dennis.

It wasn't hard to miss the loud laughter from the two numbskulls. Juniper opened the window and saw an injured Edd and Jonny. Once June turned her attention to Ed and Eddy, they ran.

"Peeping Toms, never gets old," Dennis said leaving June's room. Juniper glanced at an injured Edd and ran downstares. After Eddy and Ed ceased laughing, they began to get Double D. By the time they returned to the Lee Residence, they saw a 13 year old Asian girl exiting the house.

Eddy began to sweat, but not as much as Ed. He was sweating like the rainy seasons of a rain forest.

Ed and Eddy slowly walked to the yard, avoiding Juniper, grabbing Edd and Jonny and then...

"Run for it!" Eddy yelled. They ran as far away from Juniper leaving the confused Asian girl speechless.

**Author's Notes**

**Another chapter done for the night. I hope you guys like it. Chapter 3 is on it's way so always leave reviews. They are all appreciated.**

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or the Life and Times of Juniper Lee. they belong to their rightful creators and writers and I repeat. The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and Ed Edd n Eddy do not belong to me. Both JL and Ed Edd n Eddy are owned by Cartoon Network.**

**Wow, I haven't gotten this much attention since my last fanfic "Teen Titans and Ben 10: United as One". Well, since you the reader love this story so much, I'm going to make it a little interesting. So in your review, are you in for an Edd/Juniper pairing? Are you ready for this fanfic to start? Are you ready for me to shut up and start the fic? Well here it is! **

**Sarah: Start the fic!**

**June and Edd!**

Near Edd's house, Ed, Edd, and Eddy were sitting in the bench laughing (well minus Double D who woke up from the collision from Jonny).

"You should've seen your face!" Eddy laughed, "It was too rich!"

"Ha ha ha," Edd mocked, "Its always funny until someone gets hurt, Eddy."

"Yeah, yeah," Eddy said, "Don't be like my mother."

Edd glared at Eddy again.

"And-and, you should've seen Eddy's face when the girl came out," Ed laughed which made Eddy ceased. Eddy glared at Ed as he rambles on. Edd giggled.

"He was like 'run for it' and before we know it we were - um - gone," Ed finished continuing his awkward laughing. Ed and Edd stood silent. The only Ed that was laughing was Ed. Even he stopped.

"You're an idiot," Eddy said.

Ed smiled.

Afterwards, they began from laughing about the incident to talking about the girl they saw earlier.

"Who was that girl?" Eddy asked.

"Not even I know Eddy. But like I said before..."

Eddy groaned. "Shut up!" he said, "Seriously, Double D? Not all neighbors are like that," he said in his calm voice.

Edd groaned.

"Well let's forget about it," Eddy said leaving the table. Edd got up after him asking him what he was going to do - which didn't surprise him. Ed soon did the same.

"Another scam," Edd said sighing, "Why am I not surprised?"

**Later That Same Day**

Ed, Edd, and Eddy were building a pie stand (a stand that people sell pies, don't judge me). The stand looked more like a lemonaid stand, well minus the sign that reads "Pies For Sell" with 2 exclamation points and of course pies on the stand.

Ed was in charge of nailing up the sign.

"Nailing the board, nailing the board," he said repeatedly. He was doing good until he puts the sign upside down. Eddy was the first to notice before Edd.

"Hey lumpy, you got the sign upside down!" he said.

"I did?" He asked as he observed the positioning of the sign.

Eddy facepalmed and groaned. "Well, at least the pies are good, are they Double D?" he asked.

"The pies are all set, Eddy!" Edd said.

As the pies and the sign were finished, they opened for business.

"Open for business!" Eddy yelled.

"Come buy your buys! Real cheap pies! Real cheap!" Eddy called, but no one answered.

As Eddy continued to call for the kids, Ed and Edd (well mostly Edd) began to notice that the kids are no where to be found. Ed soon began to realize something wrong too.

"What's with those twerps?" Eddy asked.

"Maybe they stopped for breakfast?" Ed said.

A crow caws.

"Man your so simple," Eddy said.

"And a simple man I am, Eddy," Ed chuckled a little.

Eddy groaned. "Come on, by the time they come out we'll be ready," Eddy said walking away.

"And abandon the pies?" Edd questioned Eddy's logic.

"Don't worry, lumpy's got it covered," Eddy said.

Ed smiled and grabbed the whole package of the pies and swalloed all 34 of them down in his gullet.

Edd was wide eyed.

"Ed?" Edd said nearly about to faint.

"Don't worry Double D," Ed said catching him, "You'll get your fill on yours."

After the Eds left, Juniper went outside to get some air. Across the street was a stand that reads "Pies for Sell".

"First the cake now the pies?" Juniper noted. Dennis got out of the house to check on June saying that she hadn't spoke a word for weeks.

"Anything for you to talk about?" Dennis asked.

Juniper nodded.

"If there's anything just call me alright," Dennis said. Juniper accepted as he went back into the house with a worried expression across his face.

Mr. Lee looked across the window and saw a sad June sitting on the steps. As the wind blows on her raven black hair, Mr. Lee sighed. Mrs. Lee took his hand and took him out from the window. Dennis was worried about her too. The family lost everything from the Supernatural War against Roon and her goons. Though she was now no more, it didn't feel the family's void.

Meanwhile outside, Juniper got up and walked across the street where the stand was at. Once across the street, she leans on the stand and crossed her arms. Slowly but surely tears began to slither down from her cheeks. Looking down she remembers the good times she had in her hometown, well minus fighting monsters, but even with them they became something that not even June was aware of doing. The monsters became her family. Don't forget about Monroe, her magical talking dog, and her little brother with the crazy hairdo.

She smiled as she wipes the tears away. She sees a can on the ground and kicks it lightly. She looks up and gazes up in the crystal clear blue sky. She chuckled as the wind blows on her hair.

"I'll miss you guys," she said very softly, "Very much." Tears began to slide down from her sockets and runoff from her cheeks. She wipes the tears away, but then suddenly 3 strangers came back with shocked looks on their faces.

"Oh dear lord," Edd said shivering in fear.

"Shh, if you stay still it won't see us," Eddy said.

"I'm not moving Eddy," Ed said.

"Eddy, I'm not sure how that's going to work," Edd said.

"Then why not, Hawking?" Eddy asked.

A wolf howls as Edd gave Eddy a glare.

"What?" Eddy said.

"Well at least we have a customer, Eddy," Edd pointed out.

The Asian girl was aloofed. She paid no attention to the noise until she heard Eddy's yelling about Ed eating all 34 of the pies at one bite.

Juniper looked up and read the sign, which was backwards. Then she sees a jar on her left.

"You stupid idiot!" Eddy was chocking Ed, "Why do you have to eat all 34 of those pies?"

"Um Eddy?" Edd said. Eddy ignored Edd as Ed flees from Eddy thinking it was the classic game of tag.

"Tag you it!" he pushed Eddy to a tree.

"Why you little, come back here!" Eddy said as he chased after Ed.

"Wait fellows!" Edd yelled.

"Excuse me?" Juniper said politely.

"What about the..." Edd was about to say before he was tapped on the shoulder by the girl he saw earlier. He stiffens up like a board.

"Um, mister?" Juniper said.

Edd turned around like a revolving door.

Juniper giggled when he saw Edd blushing red hot and sweating at the same time.

"Oh holy moly," Edd said.

"Oh, um," Juniper began, "I'm afraid you have your sign backwards."

Edd observed the sign on the stand and groaned.

"Oh Ed," Edd said groaning once more.

Then suddenly something clicked in June's mind. "Say, are you the boy that got injured by the other kid?" she asked.

Edd blushed again. "Oh um, well..."

Juniper gave Double D a convincing smile. Then he began to speak gibberish since he cannot express it in his own words.

She giggled once more.

"You're pretty funny," Juniper said giggling.

Edd stopped speaking altogether and blushed again. His cheeks were so heated that he melted, litterally.

Ed and Eddy stopped what they were doing when they saw the girl from earlier giggling at Double D.

"Edd?" Eddy said a little confused.

"Hello," Ed said knocking Eddy over from under his chin while a cooku went off once.

Edd reshaped and melded back leaving Juniper smiling while wiping tears from her sockets. Still blushing, Edd scratched his head and began to speak.

"Hi guys," Juniper waved at Ed and Eddy. Both of the boys blew up in nervousness.

"And hey, name's Juniper," she said, "and yours?"

"E-E-Eddward," Edd said.

"E-E-Eddward?" Juniper chuckled wiping the tears that she onced weeped from.

"No, it's just Eddward," Edd said chuckling back. Juniper blushed.

Ed and Eddy jaws dropped.

"I can't believe that Double D is flirting with a chick," Eddy observed as they kept talking about each other.

"I'm stumped but i don't care," Ed said.

"You're always stumped," Eddy said.

It didn't take long for the rest of then kids to come out and witness Edd talking to a girl rather than the ones he knows - even prettier than Nazz.

Then finally the conclusion. "Well, nice meeting you," Edd said scratching his head.

"Y-Yeah you too, Edd," June said punching him on the shoulder playfully and winked at him as the Eds departed. June walked back to her house as Ed grabbed a paralyzed Double D and headed out.

**Author's Notes**

**Does this chapter seemed rushed to you? Does the fic took time developing? Do you think that Edd and June are a pefect match as a couple, or as enemies in a caged match? Always review and tell me what you think of the story, and tell me this. Do you think that Nazz will enjoy the company of June and her brother? Always review. Chapter 4 is coming soon.**

**Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or the Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They belong to their rightful creators and writers and I repeat. The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and Ed Edd n Eddy do not belong to me. Both JL and Ed Edd n Eddy are owned by Cartoon Network. This is a fanfiction.**

**Author's Notes: Hello and it is here. I just can't help myself. So here's Chapter 4 for you my readers. So here's chapter 4 of "When the Eds Come Knocking". Also one more thing to add, one of my reviewers asked me will the kids turn June against the Eds and I had been thinking. Well, I can't reveal it yet. So we'll let the story evolve from here. Sarah, will you please do the honor?**

**Sarah: Start the Fic! **

**Meeting Again**

In Edd's garauge, Ed and Eddy placed the paralized Edd against the wall.

"Wow, sockhead is sick," Eddy said.

Ed shuddered. "He had been mind controlled Eddy!" he said.

Eddy stood silent giving Ed "the look". He pinched the top of his nose trying to forget Ed's earlier statement.

"Just give me your jacket, Ed," Eddy sighed.

"Here you go, Eddy," Ed said handing Eddy his filthy green jacket. Eddy threw the jacket on top of Edd's head. It didn't take long for Edd to thaw out of his moment. He was snapped back to normal and wiffed a horrid odor coming from a familiar source. His eyes were watered, his lips were zipped, and his nose was shredded into a million pieces until he jumped up and yelled...

"Horrid, smelly, stinky, foul, evil jacket!" Edd yelled.

Eddy laughed. "A little melodramatic don't you think?"

"Eddy how could you put Ed's filthy jacket on top of my head?" Edd asked furiously.

"You were frozen in lovey dovey land by a girl whom to which is new to the neighborhood," Eddy explained.

Edd tried to process this. He couldn't remember anything what happened until eddy showed him the picture that he and Ed took for laughs.

"Oh lord!" Edd jumped shivering.

"Does your Juliet has a name Romeo?" Eddy laughed frantically.

"Well yes, her name's Juni..." Edd blushed. His ears were tooting out smoke as his head began to erupt lava.

Eddy couldn't stop laughing, but Ed stared at Double D with an awkward look on his face.

"Don't you see Eddy," Ed said picking Eddy up and hanging him on a hanger.

"Yo, put me down monobrow!" Eddy demanded.

"Double D is a zombie!" Ed said as a horse neighs from out of nowhere. As he explained his stupidity to Eddy and Edd, they looked at him like he was released from an insane asylum. After he finished, Eddy began to comment on Ed's theory.

"Ed, you really need to stop watching those movies," said Eddy. Ed chuckled. Eddy turned to Double D and asked him about the information that the girl shared with him - only to get some more laughs out of his embarrasment. Of course Edd refused which made Eddy have a scowl across his face.

"You're no fun at all," Eddy said.

"Hey, how about we visit," Ed said.

"Ed, that is one of the dumbest..." then a lighbulb appeared above his head, "greatest idea you had all day."

Ed smiled.

"Say, how about you Edd go to this Juni's house..."

"Juniper," Edd corrected.

"Yeah right, June Bugs house and invite her over, to meet the kids," Eddy said.

Edd was suspicious. "You mean befriend the kids?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah, something like that," Eddy said rubbingnhis hands together while having a sneaky smug look across his face.

"Another scam, how can this go wrong?" Edd said to himself.

Back in June's house, Dennis was surprised to see his smiling sister coming home after talking to a stanger with a sock on his head.

"June?" Dennis said. June turned to her worried brother and smiled. Dennis chuckled. "Heh, I see that you're having a good time," he said.

June nodded. Mr. Lee came to the scene and was happy to see Juniper happy again. Mrs. Lee was cooking dinner.

"Say who was that guy you were talking to, he must've been that appealing to give you such a smile?" Mr. Lee asked.

Juniper blushed. "Oh um, that was just a dude from...well from..." she tried to say but was too nervous to answer.

"Come on, spit it out," Dennis said.

"He's just from the neighborhood that's all," June said still blushing. Dennis rose an eyebrow.

"Well, that's good, June," Mr. Lee said, "say..." he was about to say until he heard a knock on the door.

"Hold that thought," he said.

He opened the door and revealed a yellow skinned, tall boy wearing a green jacket under a red and white shirt. The boy was sweating nervously.

"Hello, how may I help you young man?" Mr. Lee asked.

Ed stood there nervous. Behind the bushes were his friends, Edd and Eddy holding up signs for Ed to read. He turns his head to the left and began reading while looking at Mr. Lee in the eye.

"H-Hello, mister," he began, "My name is...uh...Ed and...um...and ...um could June Bugs come out to play..." as Ed continues reading the cards, Edd groaned.

"It's Juniper, Eddy," he whispered.

"June Bugs, July, Ju Ju Bombs, samething," Eddy said. Mr. Lee sighed.

"Oh, um okay son, you can stop...um...introducing yourself," Mr. Lee said, trying hard not to giggle. He turns his attention to the talking bushes that were feet away from Ed.

Ed stops.

"Try not to kill yourself, alright son," he said.

Ed stood there silent.

"What is Ed doing?" Edd asked.

"I think he's buying it," Eddy said.

"Please tell me that you are..." Mr. Lee was interrupted by his daughter when she scooched over by him to see who it was. She recognized the boy and told him that this was not the person to whom she was talking to.

"June Bugs?" Eddy said, "That's her?"

Edd didn't say a word. He just stiffens up.

June looked up at Ed and asked him who he was. Ed sweated. Mr. Lee finds Ed to be very, very nervous.

"Those guys are totally going to destroy Ed," Eddy said.

Ed then broke the silence and says, "Please don't eat my brains! They're too sour for you mutants. Spare me," he said idiotically. Mr. Lee giggled then laughed. Juniper and Dennis all laughed.

"Oh boy, Ed," Eddy complained.

After the Lee's stopped laughing (to the extant that is), Eddy and Edd were shocked to see Ed giving off in a good start by impressing the Lee's with his idiocy.

"You are hilarious," Mr. Lee said.

"Who?" Ed said.

"Ed is it?" Dennis asked.

"Where?" Ed said, again making Dennis to giggle.

"You aren't bad at all," Dennis said.

"Say Ed, do you know where your other friend is by any chance do you?" June asked politely.

"Who Double D?" Ed asked. His grin started to appear.

Suddenly, a wild laughter was heard from the bushes. Out from the bush was a boy wearing a yellow shirt with a red, virtical line on the side. Eddy was in the air laughing until his gut gave way.

"No way, Double D!" Eddy said laughing at Edd after hearing June's question. Edd came out embarrased as Eddy fell down to Earth laughing his butt off at June's question about Edd's whereabouts. June looked at the hyena Eddy and the rosy red cheek bone Edd.

"Hi Double D!" Ed said waving.

"Not good," Edd said.

Dennis was laughing at the shaky Double D. Juniper glared at her older brother which made him to stop. He cleared his throat as both he and June approached the frieghtened boy. Edd closed his eyes and counted to 3. Once he counted to 3, June and Dennis were right in front of him. Eddy stopped laughing and saw that Edd was in front of two Asian kids. He cleared his throat and approached them.

"Double D? Double D? Edd?" Juniper said trying to snap him back to normal. Edd opened his eyes and saw the Asian girl standing right in front of him. Besides her, he also saw a taller gentlemen.

"Oh my," Edd said staring at Dennis in fear.

"Hey, dude you okay big guy?" Dennis asked snapping his fingers in front of Edd. Eddy now becoming annoyed that Edd dosen't have the courage to speak to June or her brother for that matter. He tapped on Edd's shoulders and told him to calm down and straighten up.

"It's now or never Double D," he said.

"I'm not sure that I can do this Eddy," Edd said.

"Don't be such a baby," Eddy said, "Besides at least you have someone that likes you. Wait let me correct that like _like _you," he said.

"But Eddy, what about..."

"Don't worry about that 7 year old brat that has an Adam's apple. Just look straight and face her. Not the dude, only her," Eddy said, "Only face June Bugs."

As Eddy tried to talk to Edd out of his fears, Dennis said the same thing to June to a degree.

"Dennis I don't think that Edd..."

"Come on, June," Dennis said, "You just talked to him for what a short time. This maybe your only chance."

"Yeah but...'

"No butts, June," he said, "It's time to let by gones be by gones. I mean look, you can tell that he likes you, it's just that...'

Dennis observed Edd's nerousness.

"...he's having a hard time showing it," he said.

"You maybe right," June said.

Meanwhile with the Eds

"Come on, Edd," Eddy begged.

"This is just for another scam isn't it?" Edd said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but no. It's not," Eddy said, "Just talk to her. That's all."

"Eddy, talking to a girl is just as dangerous as snakes, Eddy," Double D said.

"Your brain is the only thing that's dangerous," Eddy said pushing him towards Juniper.

"I'm not sure...oof," Edd took his eyes off of his pusher and directed his eyes towards the girl he bumped. he got off her and began stiffen up again. He soon stopped when June gave him a cute smile. Dennis patted Edd's back to cheer him on.

"You got this Double D," Ed said munching on cereal. Like he had no choice, he opened his mouth, but before he did, like last time, he melted.

Eddy facepalmed. Ed grabbed the fainted Double D and headed out.

"This is much harder than it seems," Eddy said giving him a fist slap to Dennis.

"Alright see ya guys, I think," Dennis said.

Dissapointed, June sighed. "Maybe that he...well, you can always..."

"No," she said, "I mean...*sigh* never mind," she walks back to her house with a sad look on her face.

**A Day Later**

The Eds were at their neighbor's backyard. This backyard belonged to a boy who has a strong love for his heritage. He had blue hair, had an Eastern European accent, refers to himself in 3rd person, and wears a yellow shirt with a red diagnal line across his shirt. This was Rolf's backyard.

Ed was gathering chickens (for no apparent reason but for his love for the birds), Eddy was carrying a bucket full of milk while Edd (still ashamed of himself) was meeting up with his neighbor Rolf.

"...and you say that you want Rolf's milk, yes?" Rolf asked.

"Certaintly, Rolf. It's just for our breakfast," Edd said. Rolf was suspicious.

"Hmm, Double Ed boy, normally you Eds don't come here often than you used to," Rolf pointed out.

"What makes you say that?" Edd asked.

Rolf thought for a second and then made a decision. "Hmm, Rolf still suspicious yes by why you need my chickens. Hmm, you got yourselves a deal, Ed boy," Rolf said shaking Edd's hands. Before Edd left Rolf's farm, Ed and Eddy were already gone.

Edd sighed and walked out of the farm.

In the neighborhood sidewalk he ran and finds Ed and Eddy throwing the stuff on Ed's front yard.

"Good gracious!" Edd said.

"What?" Eddy said.

"What in the Sam Hill are you doing?" Edd asked fearfully.

"What's it look like it sockhead?" Eddy asked.

Edd facepalmed.

"Scam?" Edd asked.

"Yep?" Eddy said.

"Jawbreakers?" Edd guessed a little enthusiastically.

"Yep!" Ed answered quickly.

"All in our disposal," Eddy said, "This is what i would call the Scams of Scams! Double D, this would be perfect. Now all we need is..."

"Parden me, Eddy," Edd interupted Eddy's train of thought, "But with your latest scam, why would you need milk, chickens, and evrything else in bbetween, thus throwing it into Ed's front lawn?" Edd asked.

"Because Double D, have you ever heard of an underground roller coaster?" Eddy asked.

"Well, yes in..."

"Good you haven't," Eddy said, "Now think of this Double D, mountain loads of jawbreakers in the palm of our hands and into our mouthes. Just think of the flavors, think of the taste, think of the money," Eddy said.

"Well, your plan maybe...well far-fetched I presume, but how on Earth are we suppose to get the money to build such a thing that ALREADY EXSISTS?" Edd yelled.

"Thats's the point, we don't," Eddy said, "We simple go to the junkyard and get the stuff from there like always!" Eddy said.

"Like peanut butter and ham sandwiches," Ed said.

"Peanut butter and jelly, Ed," Edd said.

"So lets go, the days dying!" Eddy said.

"I'm coming Eddy," Ed said.

"Wait for me," Edd said before he was haulted by Eddy.

"Wait a minute," Eddy said stopping Edd, "If all 3 of us go, then who is going to watch over the stuff while we're gone?" Eddy asked pointing to the mess they've made in Ed's front yard.

Edd became annoyed.

"Eddy if this is some sick joke about Juniper..."

Then suddenly a boy wearing a green shirt and black shorts riding on his bike (which he treats as a motorcycle and a living thing at once) laughs at Edd.

"Double Dweeb can't talk to girls?" Kevin teased laughing his butt off. "I think I'll kill myself in the morning, but even Eddy has more balls than you."

Eddy groaned in annoyance and Edd pulled down his hat in shame.

"It's true," Ed said pulling on Eddy's leg shaking him up and down until golf balls started to fall from his pockets.

"Ed, let me go!" Eddy demanded.

Ed drops Eddy on his head which then he developes a big bump on his head. As Kevin one wheeled out of their sights, Eddy groaned once more.

"It's not June Bugs..."

"Juniper," Edd corrected.

"See, you even know her name. See you like her," Eddy said.

Edd unmasked himself.

"Eddy, knowing someone's name dosen't automatically..."

"Shut down your brain for once Neutron, and open your heart," Eddy said.

"But I do Eddy," Edd said.

"Not around us you're not," Eddy said pushing Edd, "Anyway, it's not about Jupiter..."

"Juniper."

"July, it's about the scam," Eddy said, "Besides if Juniper does come, man up. Because eventually, she'll think we're jerks, team up with the ids and turn against us. And we have enough Kevins as there is already," Eddy said.

"But..."

"Good, we'll see once we get back," Eddy said running off with Ed.

"But Eddy, how in the world would I keep the milk fresh?" Edd asked.

**Hours Later**

Edd was sitting on Ed's front steps. He was bored so he took a walk instead. He began to walk around the corner from left and right never leaving the sight of Ed's house. Later he lied on the ground staring at the cloudy skies. Several minutes later, he fell asleep.

He woke up the next hour and sees that Ed and Eddy had not come back.

"Why am I surrounded by idiots," he said. He turns around and sees Juniper standing there waving. He didn't shake nor sweat, he didn't even melted. What he also saw that across June's face wasn't a smile, but a frown.

"Hi, Edd," Juniper said smiling lightly.

"Juniper, hi...hello there," Edd said waving a little, "Say what's wrong?"

"Nothing really, its just that you were my first friend. well my very first for a long time that is," she said.

"Why do you say that?" Edd asked.

June walked towards, but not too fast because she was afraid that Double D would melt again.

"You heard of the news of what happened to Orchid Bay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was everywhere. Why?" Edd asked.

June sighed.

"It was my hometown," June said.

This grasped Edd's attention.

"The earthquake, my god," Edd was breaking apart holding his chest trying not break tears. He was shocked for something ujnfortunate to happen to her.

"Edd can you keep a secret?" Juniper asked.

"Yeah, sure," he said.

"I mean really keep it," Juniper said approaching him and holding both of his hands, "A secret that you would never tell anybody, especially from the ones you know."

"I will," Edd said.

After that long chat, Edd was blown away for what June told him. She told him that she fights monsters from the underworld and keeps order in the underworld from gettting too chaotic.

"Te Xuan Ze?" Edd repeated. June nodded and told him the exact meaning.

"So you're a warrior?" Edd asked in excitement. He then scoffs when she told him that she had superhuman abilities.

"I do too," June argued with him.

"Show me," Edd challenged.

June gave him a cocky smile as she got up, and scanned for something for her to use. Then finally she spots a truck nearby. She gets up, approached the car and lifts it up with only one hand. edd was speechless.

"Whoa, you're like a superhero," Edd said.

June smiled and puts the truck down and ran back to Ed's front yard.

Later on they talked and played. They exchanged stories and told jokes to one another. Soon Dennis joined in and all three of them had a blast. However, hiding behind the bushes a girl wearing a pink shirt that showed her mid-section and boy with huge braces stared at Edd and June.

"Sarah, who is that girl talking to Double D and who is that boy talking to him and the girl?" the boy with the huge braces named Jimmy asked.

Sarah ignored Jimmy's question and glared at June.

"Sarah?" Jimmy asked.

"What, Jimmy?" Sarah asked back.

"Who are those people hanging with Double D?" Jimmy asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Punching Bag," Sarah said clenching her teeth.

**Author's Note:**

**Uh oh! Something's bad is going to happen between Double D and Sarah. Holy crap! Predict what's going to happen in the next chapter. **

**Until then, I bid you adieu.**

**And yes, I know this is a long chapter. I know.**

**Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or the Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They belong to their rightful creators and writers and I repeat. The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and Ed Edd n Eddy do not belong to me. Both JL and Ed Edd n Eddy are owned by Cartoon Network. This is a fanfiction.**

**Welcome back! Chapter 5 is up, and I hope you enjoy. Always leave reviews. They're always appreciated. Also one more thing, one of my reviewers asked me what happened to June's old town and how she got out. Well, I know the suspense is killing you, but I promise you this, everything will be revealed. **

**Enjoy!**

**Behind the Curtain**

Edd was enjoying June's company. He never thought that he'll be enjoying spending quality time with a sane person rather than people who will take advantage of him, smash him, hurt him or worse. He feels that she understands him as more she thinks that he understands her. They soon cleaned up the mess that Ed and Eddy left behind. Dennis grabbed the chickens and placed them in a penn that Double D had made. June was carrying a heavy load of rotten milk (however Edd supplied her with a gas mask so that way the smell won't make her sick), and Double D was disposing the rest.

By the time they were finished, Edd and June glanced at each other. Dennis in the otherhand bidded adieu to Edd and told June to be home at around sevenish. They began to take a walk together and talked about each other - until Sarah came out of nowhere and attacked Edd.

"Have mercy," Edd begged while Sarah was choking the life out of Edd.

"You dirty rotten, little..." Sarah growled angrily while Jimmy tried to split the two apart, let alone June. June was able to pull Sarah off of Edd, but then winded up being attacked instead - only more vicious.

"You stole him from me!" Sarah said punching June in the face repeatedly.

"Get off me," June said trying to get Sarah off of her. Unfortunately, Sarah body slams Juniper to the ground. Edd was horrified by the intense strength and anger coming from this hot head of a girl. Sarah was coming for Double D. Then suddenly, Kevin came and saw the fight. It didn't take long for the rest of the kids to come out to witness the fight.

Sarah lunged up into the air and pushed Edd down to the gorund punching him in the face ferociously. June got up and approached the hot head as she continued saying, "you betrayed me!" However, Edd had no idea what she was talking about. However, by the time Ed and Eddy came back, they were chased by 3 young women who dressed very badly. One of them was blonde, another was had blue hair, and the other had red hair that covered her eyes.

"Kankers!" Ed and Eddy yelled running nearly to the speed of light while these three girls chase after them. Meanwhile, June approached Sarah, snatched her from Edd's head only to be punched by Sarah. She lets go of her, but Sarah landed on her feet like a cat.

"You do not deserve him!" Sarah barked.

"What are you talking about?" June asked.

"Please elaborate," Edd said in pain.

"I-I-It's just that, he's a friend of my brother," Sarah said hiding the lie, "Anyway, you do not deserve him!" Like something out of a science fiction movie, the blue haired girl that was chasing Ed and Eddy along with her sisters heard Sarah. Meet the girl Marie Kanker.

"Wait," she haulted her sisters.

"What?" said the red head.

"Edd," Marie said running back to the direction she missed while chasing Ed and Eddy. She grabbed a pole and lunged herself upwards rendering her to fly in the air to her aimed trajectory, Edd.

Juniper was confused. Edd did elaborated about the kids in the cul-de-sac, but he never mentions that Sarah had a crush on him. Even though that June and Edd are just friends, this hurts her.

"What do you mean that I don't deserve him?" June asked firmly.

"You just don't," Sarah simply said in her annoying, booming voice.

Edd came in and asked Sarah, "What about Jimmy? You seem to hang out with him alot?" Edd asked while trying his best to ignore the immense pain.

"Jimmy and I are fine," Sarah said blushing.

"Then why are your cheeks red?" June asked suspiciously.

"It's just that..." Sarah paused then the anger boiled up to the point of her releasing pure hell.

"I think you made her mad," Edd said.

"I did?" June asked now scared, "Woops."

Then finally, Sarah unleashed hell. She began to charge at Edd, but then was punched in the face by June. Angry, Sarah began to launch rapid blows at June, but was frustrated that June dodges Sarah's deadly fist storm swiftly.

"You gotta do better than that," June teased with her cocky smile which made Sarah even angrier. As Sarah charges at June at full force (which was a big mistake) June got to her fighting stance, calculated the time to which Sarah would be arriving to give her a deadly blow, and waited. Sarah was running so fast that the road began to crack and release lava deep from the Earth's core. She was so angry that the sky began to glow red. By the time Sarah got close enough, June got ready and punched the living snot out of Sarah. She punched her so hard that Sarah flew into someones house to the top floor. The Kanker Sisters (2 out of 3), Ed and Eddy saw Sarah fly into someone's house, which was Kevin's.

Johhny, bald kid carrying a hunk of wood, Plank couldn't close his mouth. The blue haired boy, Rolf couldn't close his eyes. The boy with the green shirt, Kevin fainted. The blonde girl wearing a white T shirt over a black shirt, Nazz was speechless, and the boy with the braces, Jimmy ran to his friend, Sarah.

June blew on her fist like it was a firearm and wiped it on her shirt. Rolf's left eye twitched. Then suddenly out of nowhere, Marie fell on the ground unconscience. The Kanker sisters arrived and saw Sarah getting out of the house with shards of glass and splinters on her as she began to walk closely to June trying to destroy her without her knowing that it was June who destroyed her. In other words, her reputation was anniahlated by just one simple punch.

Sarah finally made her way to June, but she was weaker than she once was. She punched June on the chest, but however, instead of yelling in pain, June sighed and picked her up by the collar. Edd grabbed a First Aid Kit to help her. June glared at Edd.

"Alright, talk," Juniper said in a serious tone in her voice.

Edd sighed deeply and began to explain. "It was a few weeks ago when Ed, Eddy and I were picking a four leaf clover. See, I picked up a flower, it was very rare and beautiful. To make the long story short, I handed it to Sarah and told her that she can have it. I never flirted. I never attempted to make a move on her. Why? It's because she's friggin underaged, and plus she's insane. Sarah and I have nothing in common what's so ever. So really, I am totally unaware about Sarah liking me. I'm innocent!" Edd said rapidly.

"I believe you," Juniper said.

"Wait, you do?" Edd asked surprised.

"Yeah, your eye twitches when you lie and you sweat whenever you get nervous," Juniper said giggling.

Edd chuckled nervously.

The kids that were surrounding the two were speechless. They all went home trying to forget what they saw. Sarah went home to only to see Ed and Eddy shaking but yet thankful that the Kanker Sisters had no time to do what they do with the Eds only to get their fellow sister, Marie.

"I heard a large boom," Eddy said.

"And the sky was red," Ed said.

"What happened here?" Eddy asked.

"Um, well uh...how can I explain this delicately, well for starters..." Feeling bad for Edd, Juniper cuts in and said, "I fought Sarah."

Eddy didn't recognize Juniper until she said something. He was surprised that Edd didn't melt or sweat. He was speechless - except the part that she fought Sarah, this made him to laugh.

Ed was somehow disturbed.

"Is baby sister okay?" Ed asked worriedly.

"Wait, that's your sister?" June pointed out with an extreme amount of guilt.

Ed nodded.

"Yeah, she's okay," June said nervously, "By okay, do you mean the part that Sarah with glass piercing her brain and her chest? Or by okay, beating thew snot out of Double D and I?" June asked nervously.

Ed thought and a hawk caws from the distance.

Eddy couldn't believe that June had beaten Sarah so easily. He contiued laughing - not at June but how she said that she fought Sarah and won. June was embarrased.

"Oh dear," Edd said holding June.

"Oh ho ho, that's even more rich than before!" Eddy laughed uncontrollably, "Ha ha ha, never in my life that I've laughed this hard and this long since Jimmy fell on a luncheon meat!"

"Oh," June said embarrased. her cheeks were rosy red from that event.

Edd put his foot down and began to confront Eddy. "Alright then!" Edd yelled.

Eddy stopped laughing.

"You know it's always funny until someone gets hurt or -," Double D looked at the devistation from the fight and at Kevin's house, "- or worse."

"Gee, sockhead," Eddy said, "We're just only playing."

"Yeah, but your version of playing is my version of bullying," Edd pointed out.

A dog whimpered from out of nowhere as Eddy toyed with his foot, swaying it back and forth with guilt. Ed just stood there still thinking - until he said, "Yep, my brain stopped again."

"Now say -," Edd was about to say until June cuts in, "It's alright, I do not need that, thankyou," she said.

Edd blushed at the smiling Juniper.

Eddy tried to keep his giggle from coming out.

Ed was aloof like always.

"Well, it's about 7," June said checking the time on her watch, "Well, I catch you later, Double D, soon," June said.

"Same with..." Edd was interrupted when Eddy pushed Edd.

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow," Eddy said.

"Catch you on the rebound Violate," Ed said.

"Is it just me or is it that Ed's vocabulary is deteriorating?" Edd asked while Eddy was pushing him. As the Eds departed from June. Edd looked back and saw June waving at him. June was turning home.

**At Night**

After dinner, June was in her bedroom. She was alseep in that peaceful night. But, something in her head was haunting her. Something dark, something profound. Something that defines the pue evil of a person. A person that costs the lives of many. She twisted and turned trying to erase those dark thoughts. But whenever she tried, it keeps getting stronger and stronger.

_**In her dreams**_

June was in Orchid Bay with her grandmother, Jasmine Lee, her brother, Ray Ray, and her dog Monore. They lived normally in the city of Orchid Bay (well anything but normal). It was also the time when Auntie Roon came back for the third time with a surprised foe. It was Kai Li, back for a vengeance.

The Te Xuan Ze did what she normally did when it comes to times like this, she beats the living snot out of the people that will upset the balance of humanity and magical beings. Jasmine Lee charged at Kai while June charged at Roon. Ray Ray and Monroe were fighting off trolls and other supernatural creatures that were accociates with Roon and Kai. But soon, what they thought was just an ordinary battle between their two foes would be a battle like none other they'd ever faced before. Auntie Roon exposed and disrupted the magical balance by tearing it to shred by a spell she created. This made monsters to appear into the eyes of humanity. It became chaotic. And the war began. News helicopters swarmed the skies capturing everything from A to B. Then suddenly, all hell broke loose.

_**Out of her dreams**_

June woke up and screamed. A stone near her glowed yellow. She was breathing rapidly and crying. She couldn't go to sleep, not like this. She would go to her brother's room, but it wouldn'be the same when it comes to her, same with her parents. So, she grabbed her pillow, went downstares and got out of the house.

**In Edd's House**

Edd was fastly asleep. The owl near his window was hooting. However, his peaceful sleep was interrupted when his doorbell rang.

"Eddy, not tonight," Edd complained.

The doorbell rang again.

Edd frustratedly got out of his bed, marched downstares and stormed towards the front door. Before he could yell at Eddy, it wasn't Eddy. It was June holding her pillow with a freightened look across her face.

"June?" Edd guessed. He opened his door and saw June with tears snaking down her cheeks.

"Double D, may I stay here with you, just for tonight, please?" she asked.

Edd led June to his room. He was kinda curious about why June wanted to stay with him. However, he didn't care. Besides that's what friends are for right?

"Thankyou, Edd very much," June said.

"It's no problem. No problem at all," Edd said.

June smiled.

Edd went through his closet to try to find a sleeping mat for June to sleep in. By the time he found it, he finds that Juniper was on his bed. Sighing, he puts the mat away and climbed into bed only to be hugged by her.

"Thanks again, Edd. You're a real friend," she said.

Edd smiled and said, "That's what friends do right?"

June smiled.

They went to sleep in the warm, peaceful summer night.

**Author's Note: ****Sorry it took a few days. I had writer's block from this story and that I needed to deleat my other story. However, I hope you liked this story. i plan to make multiple chapters in the future. So stay cold and I'll see you later.**

**Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or the Life and Times of Juniper Lee. they belong to their rightful creators and writers and I repeat. The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and Ed Edd n Eddy do not belong to me. Both JL and Ed Edd n Eddy are owned by Cartoon Network. This is a fanfiction. This is only for fun. That's it.**

**Welcome back my trusted readers. Here is the 6th chapter of "When The Eds Come Knocking". Enjoy!**

**Jimmy: Start the fic.**

**Things Are Said But Never Shown**

The next day in the cul-de-sac, Edd woke up that morning and discovered that June was not in bed.

"June?" Edd called.

No response.

Worried, he began to look for her. However, he smelled something good from downstares. He followed the lovely, sweet scent all the way to the kitchen. There he saw June cooking blue berry pancakes.

"Juniper?" Edd wiped his eyes thinking that this was all a dream. He soon noticed that it wasn't when his stomach began to growl.

"Hi, you're up early," June greeted.

Edd chuckled nervously and sat down on the table as June delivered him his food.

"Not as early as you," Edd said, "Thanks, but you don't have to do this you know."

"I know," June said chuckling,"It's just that I wanted to repay you for what you did. It was very generous."

Edd smiled. "Thanks, it was no problem," he said.

June fixed her up some breakfast and ate. Afterwards, Edd put up his plate and washed it along with June. They talked and they joked, laughing at one's humor until some nut head with the green jacket busted his head through the screen door.

"Quack!" Ed said.

"Ed!" Edd yelled before Ed was suddenly pushed by Eddy. Ed flew into Double D's refirgerator while Eddy slammed the door and barracaded it with the same fridge that Ed was encased in before his head busted the top of the refrigerator and busted out, litterally.

"Eddy!" Edd yelled. Juniper couldn't close her mouth by what she just saw.

"Did Ed just..."

"I know," Edd said patting her back.

"Care to explain why you destroyed my refrigera...Ed!" Edd shouted when Ed was carrying the stove and placed it on top of the now destroyed fridge.

"Kankers!" Eddy said answering Edd's earlier question.

"Kankers?" Edd asked now trembling in his shoes.

"Kankers?" June asked a little curious. "Who are the Kankers?"

"Cootie carriers," Ed said.

Juniper was speechless. She began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? It's serious," Eddy said, "Those wretched Kankers always..." Then suddenly, something popped up in the wall.

"My wall!" Edd complained. June stopped laughing and was disturbed when she saw a young woman's head that blew a hole in the wall. The woman had blonde hair and snorted whenever she speaks.

"Holy moly, her head must be made out of steel or something," Juniper thought.

"Hello, boyfriend," said the girl whose head was poking out of the wall before her sisters rammed her head like a sludge hammer. Then before the Eds know it, the Kanker sisters breached through.

"Boyfriend?" June turned around to a freightend Double D, "One of yours?"

"N-No," Edd said shivering in fear as the Eds huddled together.

"What are you talking about? Us and the Kankers?" Eddy yelled.

"I don't want to smell pretty guys," Ed said. Then suddenly, May's head finally made a huge hole in the wall which exposed to the Eds' arch enemies, The Kanker Sisters.

"This is the tale when the Eds and us get married before the collapse," said the red head named Lee.

"Hi, Double D," the blue haired girl rudely greeted.

"And who is this? Another one for the bed? Well, more the marrier," Lee said licking her lips.

"I beleive that they're becoming alot more amorous than before, Eddy!" Edd panicked, "They want us in bed!"

"I don't want these 3 in my bed!" Eddy cried as he panicked.

"I don't want to go to bed!" Ed said whimpering as he trembled in his shoes.

June finally get what Edd was saying about these 3. They were desperate, seductive, scary witches who dressed very badly with terrible hairdos. As the 3 girls approached the Eds, Juniper looked back at Double D. She completely trusts him. He didn't twitch, but he did tremble, but not by nervousness, no. He trembled by complete fear. Another thing she noticed that when anybody mentions the Kanker sisters, the neighborhood flee in fear. So she took a stand and halted the girls, but to no avail.

"Hey, get out of our way rice ball, you'll get your turn," Lee insulted.

"Yeah, get out of our way before I sock you," Marie threatened.

"Yeah," May snorted.

June was wide eyed. Tears began to show up again. She was hurt.

"What is June doing? Is she letting those guys get to us?" Eddy panicked.

Even though June was sad, rage flooded her mind. So she placed her hand on Marie's shoulder and turned her around by force. Before the other 2 Kankers do what they do that scares the Eds, both the Eds and the Kankers turned to Juniper's direction as she forcefully turned around a fellow Kanker.

"You can say whatever you want to me, but don't harm my friend," June said clenching her teeth in anger.

"Heh, what are you going to do?" Marie started, "You're nothing but roadkill to Double D..." As Marie went on insulting June telling her exactly what she was going to do to Edd, the Kankers cheered on their fellow sister, Ed and Eddy were unaware with June's anger, but Double D was. He was wide eyed that someone was dumb enough to insult her like that.

"...you are nothing, and there is nothing you can do about it. Face it, Double D is mine," Marie finished, "So let me go or..."

In front of Edd's house, Rolf and Kevin were playing a friendly game of football.

"I'm open Rolf," Kevin said.

"Here it comes, Kevin," Rolf said throwing the ball. Until suddenly - a girl flew out of Double D's house, through someone else's house, and another house and then finally lands on the street near Jonny's. Juniper walked out of Edd's house, now in ruins from the incredible force. The Kanker Sisters backed away from the Eds sweeping dust from their heads.

Eddy did not laugh for once. Heck, even Ed didn't say a word. Edd was aware by the rage lurking inside Juniper, but nothing like this. There had to be something to make her have such a temper like that. There had be something that made her nearly killed Marie and sent the people that witneesed it to cower in fear. Juniper walked out of Edd's house breathing angrily and leaped from roof to roof trying to find Marie Kanker.

Eddy got out of the destroyed house, and so did Ed. Eddy was speechless. He was near the state at which that he was about to faint. Ed's jaw was so low that hit the ground. Edd got out of his house and saw the enitre neighborhood rushing to the direction where Juniper was at.

By the time they were in that location, Juniper was beating Marie to death. Marie defended herself, but to no avail. Whenever she tried to punch her, June dodges it swifly. Unlike Sarah, who was now in bed being treated for her injuries, Juniper picked her up and Earth slammed her twice breaking her bones. The kids in the neighborhood were terrified - even the strongest in the neighborhood were terrified by the immense strength and anger coming out of this one person. June snatched a lamp post and beats Maire with it 29 times. Once she was finished, she threw the lamp away and picked her up by the neck.

"You will never get him," Marie said slowly spitting out blood that was already covering most of her body. June was very close by pulling her head clean off. But then something stopped her. She throws her down and kneeled down.

"If you ever in your life mess with the Eds, including Double D, I swear to god I will come back for you and skin you slowly and painfully until you drop your last drop," she whispered to her which made her to tremble. June got up and faced the Kankers.

"You want some! You all want some!" she cried and screamed to the top of her lungs. Luckily, the kids weren't around (most of them) when it happend. They all came by the last minute and saw a devistating result of the fight that they missed.

Marie was in perfectly, terrible shape. Her hair was nearly obliterated, her ribs were scattered all over the place. One of her eyes was bleeding more than the other, and to top it all off, Marie had numerous of major cuts, and bruises. Ed and Eddy came and saw the shocking result of Marie Kanker. Ed and Eddy thought it was just an ordinary fight, but when Double D came, it was more than that. Juniper was attempting to murder Marie.

Juniper turned around and saw a frieghtened Edd standing there frozen in fear. Ed and Eddy looked at him as June looked at him also. She began to run and cry back to her own house.

Jonny came out of his house and demanded a encore.

"What just happened?" Kevin asked.

"Not even Rolf knows, Kevin," Rolf said, "Not even Rolf knows."

In Eddy's house later on that day, Ed, Edd and Eddy were thinking. Ed had never been this terrified in his life. Eddy was shocked.

"Edd, what the heck happened? And why did Juniper threw Marie? I mean I hate the Kanker Sisters, but I don't wish death upon them, wait, I'm wrong screw that," Eddy said now looking at the positives. "Say, What the heck that June be eatin'?"

"Cereal?" Ed asked another stupid question.

"Ed, shut it," Eddy said.

Edd was still upset.

"Say, since Double D is good friends with June Bugs, she can be..."

"A mutant?" Ed asked another stupid question. Edd and Eddy all glared at Ed which made him to shy away from the crowd just a little bit as a dog from out of nowhere whimpered.

"...our protector!" Eddy finished.

"Like a bodyguard, Eddy?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, like a bodyguard!" Eddy said, "So the next time those twerps mess with us, we will have all June Bugs to take care of everything. Right Double D?" Eddy looked around and saw that Double D was nowhere in sight.

"Double D?" Eddy called again.

No response.

Ed began to panic.

"Double D had been..."

"One more stupid comment, I'll shove them down your throat Ed," Eddy said.

Ed zipped his lips, litterally by grabbing a metal piece that goes on the zipper and zipped it shut.

**Near Juniper's House**

Edd ran to June's front yard only to find Dennis sitting in the front steps. He developed butterflies in his stomach. Once he reached the steps, Dennis got up.

"Look, Dennis is it?" Edd began, "Look, I need to talk to her. I need to see her."

"I don't know dude, she's pretty hurt," Dennis said.

"What you think that I've made her cry. I'll never make someone cry like that," Edd said.

Dennis glanced at Edd and what june told him, he'll lie when his eye twitches. "She's upstares, but be careful. You're lucky that Mom and Dad aren't home right now, because they'll be pretty peeved to see their daughter upset."

"Thanks," Edd said rushing in the house.

In the bedroom, June was sitting in her bed sobbing. When Edd came in, he was awed by the things that were in her room, but he was attatched to the girl crying than the things that were surrounding her. Edd approached her, but not too fast.

"June?" Edd addressed.

Juniper turned around and wiped her tears. She was surprised that after all of that, Edd wasn't shying away.

"Edd?" June said as tears snaked down her cheeks.

Edd sat next to her and hugged her.

"I thought that..."

"Trust me, there are alot of things that happens to me that was just like this," Edd said rubbing her head.

"But, your friends, the neighbors. I nearly destroyed the block, and you are not..."

Edd nodded. As strange as it may be, she felt very confortable near him. June hugged him back, but a little tighter.

"Okay, you can let go of me now," Edd said trying to breathe.

June blushed and lets go.

"Oh and my friends...Ed and Eddy, you gave Eddy an idea which I disaprove of," Edd said.

"Oh really?" Juniper said wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Yeah, he says that you should be a bodyguard or some rediculous..."

"I thought Ed was," June said smiling.

"He is just like us. He's strong, but he'll never harm a fly, even if the fly flies through his head," Edd joked which made June to laugh. They continued on talking. The more they talked, the more closer June becomes to Edd. By the time June's parents came home, Mrs. Lee asked for her daughter to help her with the grocceries.

June got up and rubbed his head, along with that, she kissed him on the cheek which made Edd to blush rosy red. Before she left, she gave him a cute smile. Edd smiled at her as she left to help her mother with the grocceries.

Eager to help, Edd got up but then he saw a video casette (video tape) on the floor. He picks it up and read the lable on the front of the cassete. It reads: Orchid Bay - During the War.

Edd raises an eyebrow and saw a television set near him along with a VCR. He turned it on and the screen was blue. He slides the tape inside and pressed play. As the tape plays the video, his eyes were wide.

**In the video**

clip 1

"This is Channel 5 bringing you the latest update. However, something that we had thought that was fantasy and forklore came right out of the closet this afternoon reaking havoc in the San Fransisco area. John?" said the reproter.

In Orchid Bay, the anchorman, John was in the middle of the chaos.

"You wouldn't belive this, monsters and trolls are roaming the streets caud=sing mayhem in the downtown area. Sea monsters are terrorizing the sea ports and the beaches killing hundreds. And some witch in the sky accompanied by some samarai warrior are spewing energy bolts to the city killing most of the cities inhabitants. I had never seen anything like this before," John said.

clip 2

"Thousands of trolls roamed in the streets as the U.S soldiers came and try to stop the invasion," an anchorwoman said.

clip 3

"Looks like an old woman with a staff is fending off the monsters by using the same energy signature as the beasts and the witch named Roon," said an anchorman

clip 4

Roon kills the old woman with the staff, a little boy and the dog brutally and inhumanely. A girl with raven black hair with a purple strand on the side came back to the woman's house covered in blood with a sword in her hand.

clip 5

"The National Guard had arrived but then was shot down by the energy blast emmited by the man with a sword. Citizens are cautioned to stay in doors," said another anchorman.

clips 6

Refugees are storming out of the city.

clip 7

Auntie Roon destroys a barrier that encased monsters inisde the city from getting out.

clip 8

"Looks like the president is attempting to use nuclear action...," said the anchorman.

clip 9

"Mom, Dad!" screamed a familiar voice.

clip 10

A nuclear bomb was dropped in the San Fransisco area.

Double D takes out the tape when June came upstares approaching her room.

"Oh dear," Edd said holding his chest.

**Author's Note****: Uh oh, this will not end well. Tell me what you think what's going to happen next in the next chapter to come. Always leave reviews. They are all appreciated.**

**Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or the Life and Times of Juniper Lee. they belong to their rightful creators and writers and I repeat. The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and Ed Edd n Eddy do not belong to me. Both JL and Ed Edd n Eddy are owned by Cartoon Network. This is a fanfiction. This is only for fun. That's it.**

**Hello, and I'm back. Chapter 7 is now launched. Enjoy.**

**Jimmy: Start the fic**

**The Fourth Ed**

"Edd?" called June.

Edd hides the tape (well stuffs it actually) underneith his hat as a pig oinks from out of nowhere.

"Edd?" June called again now by his side with a curious look on her face. She began to notice that Edd was sweating.

"What's wrong?" June asked.

"N-N-Nothing at all. Just bombing...I mean happy. No not normal me...I mean me normal...eh," Edd said leaving the Asian girl raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm," June just left it at that. She began to see his hat shaped as a rectangle as it tries to slip off of his head.

"What's that up top of your head?" June asked worriedly.

"N-Nothing is up top of my head," he said sweating as his eye twitched.

June rose an eyebrow.

Edd frowned and sighed and took out the tape he stuffed from his hat. June took the tape and saw that he had the tape of June's darkest moments. Moments that she should've thrown away after she left the city.

"I see that you found it," June said.

"I'm so sorry that I took it and saw it without..."

Juniper placed her finger over his mouth. "It's alright," June said putting the tape back to it's rightful spot.

"June, I'm sorry..."

"No, I'm sorry," June said, "I should've told you."

As June began to tell what happend, Edd was again shocked. She told him again that she was the Te Xuan Ze, but this time, she tells him that it was more of a curse than it was a gift. She told him of a barrier that keeps monsters at bay from escaping the city from air, land, and sea. The barrier was encased all over the city. No monster could get out, not even June herself. But durring the war, she describes a witch with powers that could wipe out life on Earth. Roon was her name she described to Edd and a once powerful warrior that was once the Te Xuan Ze, Kai Li she told him.

"Auntie Roon?" Edd asked.

"Bad guy," June said simply. She continued on explaining herself. She went from her saying that it was simple fight to a major war once Roon grabbed her grandmother's staff and killed her in the process. She said that rage and anger flowed through her once Roon eradicated Jasmine. She showed no mercy as she continued to tell him all the things that happend.

"...and the bomb?" she asked.

"Killed a few, but not all," she said. Continuing on, she finally went into conclusion.

"After the bomb was dropped into my city, Roon had already destroyed the wall that kept the monsters from getting out. Now since it's destroyed, any monster can now escape and thrive in the world. I was so devistated that vengeance flowed through me. I saw Roon mind controlling monsters and goblins, etc. Kai Li was busy battling me. But the one thing that finally made me snapped was when Ray Ray was attempting to dog pile on him and imprison him back to stone, he grabbed his sword and gutted him. Monroe and I yelled in grief. His bloody blade that pierced him was pulled out. He throws Ray Ray to the dead piles of monsters that were slaughtered. Monroe became angry and snatched the stone from me. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. He jumped up, trying to imprison him, but then eventually he too suffered the same fate. That was when I finally snapped. Kai Li was headed towards me, but before he could gut me with that knife, I dodged his attacks and tried to eradicate him. I was stabbed, I was cut, I was gutted, but somehow I still had the strength in me to defeat him. Eventually, that honor thing left my mind. Before he struck his final blow, I grabbed the blades with both my palms with all of my strength I had left. Auntie Roon was busy dictating the monsters out. Before I thought that I was a goner, one of my family members Dennis..."

"He sacrificed himself to save you?" Edd asked a little confused, disturbed, and frieghtend at the same time.

Juniper nodded.

"But how so? Your brother's alive. Your mother, your father, every...," Edd paused when he saw a tearful Juniper.

"Those are not the guys arent's they?" Edd asked.

"No," June said, "Just magical clones that you can see. They are bound to act like the ones you copied. Living or dead," she said. You see that stone?" She pointed to a yellow stone that was near Double D. He was shocked. The yellow stone was glowing yellow.

"Whenever it stops glowing...'

As the stone dimmed, Double D heard numerous of thuds from downstares. June brightened it by holding it in the sun's light."

"They are nothing but what they once were," June said, "dead."

"...Kai Li stabbed Dennis, anniahlated my family and destroyed my home. I was bent on revenge. So I kicked the sword from right out of his hands, grabbed it and killed him. Cut his head and threw it at Roon challenging her for one last duel. And you know what? She flew so fast that when I stabbed her, my hand was on her heart. I grabbed it and crushed it. Auntie was killed by my hands. I threw her lifeless body to the side as the monsters turned to me. They were free from her control, but I felt hatred. I grabbed the sword and began a murder spree."

Edd was disturbed by Juniper's recent dark battle with monsters. June presedes to cry on Edd shoulders. Edd hugged her back sobbing as well.

"It's alright, you'll be alright here," Edd said rubbing her hair, "I'll make sure of it."

June looked back at Edd and smiled heavenly. They were close enough to kiss until an idiot flew into June's window and smiled.

"Hi, Double..." Ed was speechless when he saw Edd very close to touching Juniper's lips. They scooched away a few inches blushing wildly at each other.

"Oh ho ho ho," Ed began to tease.

Eddy appeared out of nowhere in Ed's jacket and jumped in Juniper's room. He was also stoked about her room as well, but his main focus was on June and Double D who were blushing. Ed told Eddy of what they were about to do. Eddy laughed for a minute before he saw an angry June glaring at a hyena Eddy. Eddy stopped and cleared his throat. He wanted to make a proposal to Juniper by making her a 4th Ed - even though her name dosen't start with an "E" and that dosen't rhyme with the word Ed.

"A 4th Ed?" June was unsure about this.

Edd glared at Eddy.

"What?" Eddy asked, "We need her."

"I don't see why not," Juniper said.

Edd looked at a cocky, smiling Juniper.

"You want to become an Ed?" Edd asked.

"Yeah," she said, "Why not?"

"Awesome!" Eddy said lending his sweaty hand for a friendly handshake. June giggled which made Edd groan in annoyance to Eddy, but he seems to be okay for Juniper to join the Eds.

She shakes hands with Eddy and smiled at Edd.

"Congratualtions, Jupiter..."

"Juniper," June corrected.

"John Cena, welcome to Ed Land," Eddy said.

Juniper pinched her nose in annoyance just like Double D.

"Hi, I think sockhead already told you about us already right?" Eddy asked.

"Sockhead?" Juniper giggled.

Edd was embarrased.

"I mean yeah, you must be the one called Eddy, and the one with the flies that go on one end and out the other is Ed, I presume right?" Juniper guessed.

"And you must be..."

"Call me John Cena, I'll knock you across the face," Juniper threatened. Edd made a cocky smile.

Eddy was now terrified, but he was greatful that the Eds have a bodyguard and a new friend.

"And an Ed I am," Ed said.

"What does that mean?" Juniper asked.

"You'll know him eventually," Edd and Eddy said in unison.

And The Adventure Begins...

The End

**Author's Notes:**** Don't fret, don't worry. Another part to this story is coming up. It would revolve around Juniper getting along with the neighborhood. And I know what you're thinking right now. Would Ed and eddy figure out June's recent, dark past? Well, hold that question because another part of this story is coming up. Stay gold and...**

**Peace!**


End file.
